Heroism: Selflessness & Self Sacrifice
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: A hero has heart and courage, but most of all a hero puts others before himself. A hero is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to protect his friends. This is one hero who has nothing left to lose.


**-HEROISM: SELFLESSNESS & SELF SACRIFICE-**

"So, basically this drug will cure them of the Hinamizawa Syndrome, huh, Doc Irie?" asked Shinichi.

"Not exactly cure them," answered Dr. Irie as he checked his instruments, "But it's basically a vaccine that will put the parasite into an indefinite state of dormancy."

"So, what you're doing is putting the cause of the syndrome to sleep."

"Pretty much."

"Guess you should take what life gives you."

"Oh, don't worry. If this works then we may even finally find a cure for the syndrome. This is just the first step."

"Hope you're right, Doc Irie. I sure hope you're right."

The two were in the underground ward. Dr. Irie was about to use a newly developed drug on one of the comatose patients that was suffering from the Hinamizawa Syndrome. The coma was medically induced. If they weren't in comas they would've started going psychotic and clawing their throats open.

Needless to say that was something neither of them wanted.

Shinichi wasn't exactly part of the medical staff. In fact he wasn't even supposed to know about this. He just stumbled into the room and now he was in it. His friends also knew about it, which wasn't odd considering that they often had their noses poked into whatever happened in the village. It was a small community so secrets were a little hard to hide around here. Well, secrets nobody was looking for anyway.

Shinichi observed the procedure as Dr. Irie stuck the needle into one of the patients. A foreboding feeling came over the young man as his fists clenched and sweat started to roll down the side of his face. Something bad was about to happen. He could sense it. Call it gut instinct but his gut was never wrong except for that one time where he tried to eat all that food and ended up with the worst stomachache in the history of stomachaches and had to stay in bed for several days just so he wouldn't hurt himself further.

Yes, it was that bad. Not embarrassing bad like the time he had to wear bunny ears and a maid outfit just painful bad.

Anyway, Dr. Irie emptied the syringe into the patient and now they wanted. Suddenly, the patient began to convulse.

"Is this supposed to happen?" a panicked Shinichi asked.

"No, it wasn't!" Dr. Irie cried.

The patient Dr. Irie had just injected wasn't the only one. The other patients were reacting the same way as their bodies to shake rapidly like jackhammers set on high. Their eyes snapped open and their mouths were agape before the most horrible shrill sound escaped from their throats, forcing both doctor and Kaizo Ningen to cover their ears and clench their eyes shut.

Shinichi cracked his eye open and saw darkness rising from every pore in every patient's body, coming out in the form of smoke that came out in a spiral shape. The spiraling smoke then, like the wind, rushed out of the room, out the door, up the stairs and out through the front door of the clinic like a blast.

Then, silence.

"This…" Shinichi spoke up as the patients now were stabilized, "Is not good." He checked on Dr. Irie, who seemed to have passed out. The shock must've knocked him out. "OK, Doc. Stay here." Shinichi stood up, eyes narrowed in determination before he ran out.

His bike was waiting outside the clinic. He quickly hopped on, putting on his riding gloves before his helmet. He then revved up his engine and took off. He was going hunting for whatever had escaped from the patients. The darkness. It could only be one thing-the Darklings and Darkloids. They were horrible things, darkness given physical form. They were the darkness that existed in the hearts of man. They were parasites who fed on dark emotions.

They were also the reason why the Hinamizawa Syndrome existed. It was true, a parasite was involved and these things were the parasite. Shinichi didn't know of their origins nor cared to find out. They were simply an enemy he needed to eliminate.

He'd seen the visions, how his friends had suffered because of the Hinamizawa Syndrome, because of these things. He wasn't about to let them get away.

* * *

Rena sighed and checked the clock. "Shin-kun should be back by now." She looked over to her father who was watching television and gave another sigh. They were waiting for Shinichi to get dinner started but he still hadn't returned. He had some kind of work at the clinic. Rena knew Shinichi wanted to earn his own living but what was holding him?

The phone rang and Rena got up to answer. Putting the receiver to her ear, she asked, "Hello?"

* * *

"Alright, you creeps! Let's dance!" declared Shinichi as he rode into the area surrounding Onigafuchi Swamp. He'd sensed them coming here, to this swamp. He didn't know why it was significant to them nor did he care. They were going to be exterminated right here! He jumped off the still moving bike and soared through the air. He called out, "HENSHIN!" and was bathed in light as he flipped through the air. He landed on the ground in full armor, emerald eyes flashing. "Let's Ride: Kamen Rider…Showa!"

The Darklings caught sight of him and attacked, leaping right at him with claws bared. Showa anticipated this as they came in range. He swung his fist, punching a Darkling across the face and then using a forward kick into another, pushing it against it kin, watching them topple backwards like domino tiles. They continued to advance on him and he was ready for them.

"Weapon Ride!" Showa called as he reached down to his belt. He then gripped the weapons. In his right hand was a sword with a hawk-shaped guard and in his left hand was a submachine gun. Aiming the gun forward, he squeezed the trigger, unleashing a barrage of emerald projectiles that punched through the skulls of the Darklings and causing them to explode. The sword was used to subdue the closer opponents as he swung, slicing them apart without mercy. He didn't let up on his attack nor hesitated. He just went through them like a knife through butter, swift and without trouble. Still, their numbers kept increasing for some reason. With each one he managed to cut down, two or three took their place. It was like Hercules' fight against the Hydra. Just cutting them apart and shooting them to bits wasn't going to cut it.

Then he just had to change tactics!

"Let's Ride: Super-1!" he called and his armor glowed before it morphed. It changed into the form of Kamen Rider Super-1. His gloves then changed color, from silver to green and he thrust his hands forward, firing a tongue of flame from them, incinerating the Darklings and turning them into piles of slag. If Shinichi had been paying attention, he would've noticed the bubbling on the surface of the swamp but unfortunately his attention was entirely focused on the Darklings surrounding him.

* * *

Mion was just taking a break in her room, reading a novel she'd found lying around. She was getting really into it After several hours of lessons and training from her grandmother, she needed time to relax. Then, one of the servants came into her room, informing her one of her friends was on the phone. Mion got up, putting down the book, and exited her room to answer the phone.

* * *

Showa, back in his default form, looked upon the swamp as a large shape rose up from it. His eyes widened under his helmet as he saw a dome-like structure rise out from the swamp. The dome was being supported by four long and thin legs that looked spider-like in appearance. The legs also allowed the dome-like structure to tower over Shinichi. He was dwarfed by both its size and height. On the underside of the dome, writhing tentacles, hundreds of them, could be seen wiggling out and hanging down from it like this belonging to a Portuguese Man-of-War. Then, the dome sprouted eyes. I'm not saying just one or two, but enough to actually cover the entire surface of the dome.

"I think," Showa began as he saw the Dome Darkloid walk over to the surface with its four legs, its crimson eyes focused on him, "This…is bad."

* * *

"So, whasup?" Keiichi asked into his receiver. He was in a towel, just getting ready for a bath when the phone rang.

* * *

Showa was prepared for anything after all, but certainly not this. When the Dome Darkloid had lashed out with its tentacles, Showa thought they were coming at him while actually they were targeting the remaining Darklings. The tips of each tentacle opened up like flower petals before enclosing around the Darklings and swallowing them up, just like a Venus Flytrap. None of the Darklings were spared as they were devoured one by one. The Dome Darkloid seemed to be focused on just eating.

Then, Showa came to a conclusion. After it was done with the Darklings, then what? This thing may even head to the village and continue its all-you-can-eat buffet there. That was certainly something he could not allow. With determination, he ran at the Dome Darkloid, screaming out a battle-cry, gripping his weapons tightly and launching himself headlong towards the Dome Darkloid.

The multitude of eyes on the Dome Darkloid looked at Showa and glowed.

* * *

"Hello, who is this?" Rika asked into her phone after answering the ringing thing.

* * *

Shinichi was in pain. A lot of pain. It could be compared to the kind of pain a woman has to go through just pushing a baby out of them but maybe I'm just exaggerating. Like I was saying, Shinichi was in a lot of pain. Jumping headlong at the Dome Darkloid had not been a good idea. Those eyes were there for a reason. Just as he was coming in to attack, they fired simultaneously and Showa had no room to dodge so he was struck down by the red beams of energy that slammed into him with concussive force. He was sent flying and then he plummeted, crashing upon the ground hard enough to leave a crater. His helmet had been broken off when one of the lasers hit so he was just in his armor, but no helmet.

He was still lying in the crater, watching as the Dome Darkloid started to head towards the village. He gritted his teeth. "No…way!" He struggled to his feet, ignoring the pain coursing through every part of his body. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THE VILLAGE, YOU EYEBALL-COVERED FREAK!"

It seemed the thing heard him and stopped. It aimed its eyes on him. It seemed to realize that the Kaizo Ningen was a more of a potential threat than a nuisance. He'd been powerful enough to deal with the Darklings and there were rumors of him defeating many powerful Darkloids. The Dome Darkloid decided that this threat should be destroyed at present before it went off and fed.

This time it attacked with its tentacles. Shinichi was ready for them. He got out his sword and in a flurry of swings he sliced them apart just as they came within range of his blade. The edge of the laser blade burnt through the flesh, severing it through. The Dome Darkloid let out a screech but continue with its attack, lashing out with more and more tentacles as they regenerated. Shinichi frowned grimly. Was there no end to this?

* * *

"_Your friend, the one who can transform, is going to kill himself. He's at the swamp. Hurry. He's going to use a suicide attack to destroy a monster. He won't make it if he succeeds. Hurry."_

* * *

The Dome Darkloid once again ignored Shinichi after it realized that while the Kaizo Ningen could indeed fight back, he wasn't strong enough to destroy it. Shinichi knew this too and watched helplessly as the Dome Darkloid continued towards the village to devour all that lived there and then after that it could go and devour everyone in Okinomiya, then head towards Shishibone City. Then, it could devour the whole country and finally the whole world.

Shinichi only one way he could defeat this thing but the price was a steep one. He had to use all the energy he had in his body. It would be enough to wipe this Darkloid off the face of the Earth. After this attack, it would cease to exist…and so would he. It was a price he was ready to pay, of course. He knew his day would come, someday. At least this way he would go out knowing he would save everyone.

He closed his eyes and focused. The light within the crystal contained in his belt glowed brighter and brighter until it enveloped his body in an emerald aura that blazed out like a flame of hope. His eyes also seemed to glow green. With fists clenched, he jumped straight towards the Dome Darkloid.

The Dome Darkloid sensed his coming and lashed out with tentacles. However, they were burned by the Kaizo Ningen's emerald aura as he thrust his palm forward, defending himself with his energy. He was starting to reach his limit so there was no time to waste.

He realized that he was going to throw his life away but he had no regrets. The past several months had been good ones. Since waking up in Hinamizawa, he'd found friendship and a sense of belonging to the village. These were the people he saw everyday and came to care for.

'_Mion, Shion, Keiichi, Satoshi, Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu, and especially you, Rena-chan.'_

He focused all his energy into the palm of his hand, ready to unleash it upon the Dome Darkloid. Every bit of energy he had was in the palm of his hand. He had to make it count. He couldn't miss. There was no room for mistakes. No room at all.

'…_Minna… Sayonara…'_

"Shinichi…!"

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked. Was he imagining it or did someone just call his name?

"Shinichi…!"

There it was again.

"SHINICHI…!"

OK, he definitely heard that one. Looking down, he saw his friends on their bicycles. What were they doing here? Didn't they realize how dangerous it was? The Dome Darkloid seemed to have taken notice of their their arrival and shifted its focus. Its tentacles then lashed out at them.

"NO!" Shinichi denied as he dropped down from the sky. He stood before his friends and then reabsorbed the energy in his palm before using it to erect an energy barrier around all of them. The tentacles struck and bounced off it, but the force of the impact forced Shinichi to his knees.

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried out as she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Rena? What are you doing here?" he asked. "What are you all doing here?" he asked the others. "It's dangerous, you should all go-"

**WHACK!**

"I-itai!" Shinichi cried, rubbing the spot where Mion had struck him on the head with her fist. "Mion!"

"Baka!" she shouted at him, her eyes narrowed with barely shed tears. "Do you think we'll just sit on our butts and let you get yourself killed?"

'_How…how did they know?_' Shinichi questioned himself. He looked about and saw their eyes. They all knew what he had planned.

"Rena doesn't want Shin-kun to die," Rena said to him, still holding him tight.

"Rena…" he began. "But I…"

"Rena won't be happy if Shin-kun were to just disappear like that. She wants Shin-kun to come back to her!" she continued, still tearing up.

"Think about it, Shin-chan. Do you think any of us will be happy if you killed yourself?" Mion asked, gesturing to the others.

"But…I have to. I'm supposed to be a hero and a hero puts others before themselves," he said to her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he has to kill himself to save everyone! A hero has to also come back to the people he loves and who love him!" she argued.

Shinichi was silent as he looked to all of them. These were the people he loved. He might've arrived all alone but overtime these people became his friends and also became his family. They were the reason for fighting.

"You're this village's protector, Shinichi. You said so yourself. You can't die yet," said Rika.

"Hai, nanodesu," affirmed Hanyuu.

"Yeah, and if you died it would be just me and Satoshi against all the girls," said Keiichi.

"And who else is gonna embarrass Onee during the club activities?" asked Shion.

"And who is going to kiss Rena and tell her he loves her?" Rena asked, looking into Shinichi's eyes desperately. "Who will hug and cuddle with Rena?" Shinichi began to show regret, but now was not the time for it. There was still that thing headed towards the village.

"You know, as heartwarming as this all is, there is still _that_!" Satoshi said, pointing at the Dome Darkloid once more.

"Yeah, you're right," said Shinichi as he got up after removing himself from Rena's grip.

"Here, you dropped this," said Satoko, holding up Shinichi's helmet. He took it from the blonde girl, ruffling her hair as he did. He then put it on his head.

"Remember, Shin-chan," Mion reminded/warned, "If you die, I'll go and bring you back to life so I can kill you myself."

"I'll keep that in mind, Club President," replied Showa as he gave her a salute. He then ran towards his bike, hopped on, and started the engine. "Flight Mode!" he called and the wheels rotated onto their sides as the bike hovered off the ground before shooting into the air. He then called out, "Higurashi…no…YAIBA!"

The legendary Demon Slaying Sword Higurashi no Yaiba, which had been wielded in the past by one of Hinamizawa's founders, materialized before him. He took hold of it and its energy swept over his body, healing not only his wounds but repairing his armor as well. His armor then changed, becoming green and more samurai-like in appearance.

He was now Kamen Rider Showa Higurashi.

"Alright, this is it!" said Showa as he jumped. The wings on his back spread out as he flew straight towards the Dome Darkloid.

The Dome Darkloid's eyes fired upon Showa who deflected them all with his sword. He did not even let the tentacles stop him as he flew in closer and closer to his target. He spotted the weakness a mile away. It was the very top of the dome; dead centre. That was the weakness, he was sure of it.

"Shinichi!" Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi, Rika and Hanyuu called.

"Shin-chan!" the twins called out.

"SHIN-KUN!" Rena called out the loudest.

Showa heard them and smiled to himself as he landed feet first on the top of the Dome Darkloid. He then aimed the tip of the Higurashi no Yaiba downward and thrust it down, calling out, "NOW, SING FOR ME! SING PROUD AND LOUD! HIGURASHI NO YAIBA!"

The sword obeyed, singing loud like a swarm of cicadas as the emerald light around Showa blazed forth like an unstoppable torrent. The energy surged through the sword, straight through the Dome Darkloid as it screeched. The beam cut right down into its body, exiting from its underside as the tentacles were vaporized in an instant. Its eyes spun like crazy as it felt its insides being burnt. It trashed about with Showa still holding tight.

Showa then withdrew the sword and leapt high into the air. It seemed like overkill, but then again it would be so awesome!

"Showa…Rider…Tamashii…" Showa began as he summoned the spirits of the Legendary Kamen Riders around him. "PUNCH!"

Leading the Spirit Riders, Showa flew at the Dome Darkloid with his fist drawn back and then he punched. His fist broke right through and Showa was then followed by the other Spirit Riders whose fists also smashed through the Darkloid.

"TAKE COVER AND HIT THE DIRT!" Mion ordered and everyone quickly did as told.

**-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-**

* * *

"So, how did you find out?" Shinichi asked. The gang was at the shrine. Shinichi had defeated the Dome Darkloid but he had a lot of questions.

"You mean how did we find out you were going to kill yourself to save us?" Mion asked. He added. "You wouldn't believe it if we told you."

He gave her a deadpan look and replied, "Mion, I just defeated a giant demon. I think that was pretty unbelievable but it still happened."

"OK, well, what happened was we all got a phone call," answered Mion.

"A phone call?" Shinichi questioned. "Really?"

"Yeah, and it was weird but whoever called us knew too much about you that it wasn't something we could ignore. He told us you were at the swamp and also told us you were going to use a suicide attack."

Shinichi flinched at the tone. Yes, he'd planned to use a powerful attack which had little to no chance of his survival if it succeeded. It would've led to his death but at least he would save everyone. It was a last resort move against such a powerful opponent. A move of desperation where he used all his energy and unleashed it in a single blast.

"Well, I'm just glad it's all over," said Keiichi. "Shinichi saved the village and nobody died."

Rena was hugging Shinichi's arm, not letting him go once since they left the swamp. Shinichi gazed at her full of regret for what he must've put her through. He thought he was doing something selfless but if he made the girl he loved sad then that would just be selfish.

"Wonder who called us, though?" Rika asked. They may never know.

**-THE END-**


End file.
